


Cherry

by spiderlillium



Series: Numbers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitute!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wears a tan trench coat and blood red stilettos – and that’s it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

He wears a tan trench coat and blood red stilettos – and that’s it.  
  
In the dusty, fluorescent light, he is pale and glowing. Erwin’s eyes follow his hands, not at all fumbling at the fastenings of his only garment – he’s used to it. Used to stripping quick. Used to getting right into business. His four-inch heels clack against the cheap tiles of the motel room Erwin rented for the night as he adjusts himself – and just like that, the coat falls to his elbows like water.  
  
It’s effortless, the way he presented himself. Then again, he had done this for a hundred men before Erwin – possibly even more. He shouldn’t really be  _so_ taken by the sight, but fire sparks alight in his groin just fast as the whore tossed his coat toward one of the chairs. And when he walks toward Erwin – _click, clack, click, clack_  – his hips sway in a sort of swagger that heightens Erwin’s awareness of the naked body before him. The muscles on his torso, the dark, stiff nipples of his chest, the descending line of ‘v’ down his hips – down and down to the dark curls surrounding his already half-hard sex.  
  
It was magnetizing. Like Erwin couldn’t bring himself to look away – and why would he, in the first place?  
  
“Never ever kiss me on the lips,” The whore still had his stilettos when he steered Erwin to the bed. “And never leave any marks on me. If you do, I will leave.”   
  
And Erwin obeyed. Unquestioningly.   
  
The whore fucked like a proper lover. He looked at Erwin like he will never be with anyone else and moaned like no one could ever bring him pleasure as _good_  as Erwin could. He made sure Erwin could see him in the right light and in all the right angles, and made sure that Erwin could see  _himself_  – sliding and slamming and gyrating and sinking into, and out, and in and out and  _ahhhhh_  – just when Erwin is  _so close_ , the whore pulled his cheeks apart to let Erwin see just how hard and fast he’s fucking that tight little pucker.  
  
It takes a while before Erwin could come down from a high that intense, but even before he does, the whore is already off of him, just as sweaty. He wipes himself clean as quick as he can manage, puts on his tan trench coat, his blood red stilettos, and turns to leave.  
  
Erwin had only recovered the sense to ask for his name when the door opens swiftly – and just like that, he is gone.


End file.
